Scourge the Dark Angle
by darkness wasted
Summary: A fic dedicated Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge is out of jail and is on his own. But when he saves a baby hedgehog he finds the need to protect her from harm. Even if it means dieing. OOC alert. Reviews are Welcomed.


A green hedgehog wearing a jet-black leather jacket and boots was walking out of prison for the ninth time this past year. He was walking off the prison grounds with his hand in his pockets and his sunglasses placed firmly on his head. The scars on his stomach were clearly visible through the jacket opening. He had on a frown and was looking at the sidewalk as he walked on. Bumping into a few passer Byers in the process and giving each the finger if a word was said to him. He stayed quiet till a blue blur zoomed by him. He showed his pointed teeth in anger and followed Sonic. He followed the hero till he saw where he was headed. Sonic zoomed right into a snitches home. Tails. Tails gave Scourge up to GUN after witnessing him shoot another hedgehog. It was in self-defense but do to his past no one till this day believed him. He growled and walked off avoiding a confrontation. He walked on not knowing where to go or what to do. He came up to a bench and sat down in it. He slouched init and sighed. His sunglasses were on the tip of his muzzle. It started to rain as if life itself was going against him. He sighed and allowed to cold sky water soak him. His ears perked up as he heard sirens and flashing lights. He paid no attention to it till he saw a shadowy figure running off with a tiny white baby female hedgehog. The little one could be no more than three and this guy was pulling her along as if she were a rag doll. Scourge watched on as it wasn't in his nature to truly care but this time something inside of him triggered. He for some reason now had hatred for the person pulling the baby along like she were a bag of garbage. She caught his eye and stretched her hand out to him. The green male looked at her and saw enormous tears in her eyes. It was enough to break his cold heart. He stood from the bench and ran after the two. The person pulled straight into a sharp corner and Scourge followed. He meet the eyes of a monster.

"Who are you!" Scourge yelled out making a fist.

"Why do you care stranger?" The cold voice said tightening the grip on the child. She yelped in pain and looked at Scourge.

"What are you doing with this kid here?" The green male said.

"This child belongs to me! Now back off and leave us alone!" Growled the being. Scourge looked at the child and frowned. She was crying extremely hard and this for some reason pushed him over the edge. He didn't understand this feeling. It was a strong hatred for this being yet he wanted to protect the child that this monster was holding.

"I want that kid now!" Scourge yelled out getting into a fighting pose.

"Why would you want this worthless being? It's mother was a bigger pain so I'm doing the world a favor and getting rid of them both." The male smirked.

"So you killed it's mother and now you'd like to finish the job is that it?" Scourge asked.

"Yes why do you care any way?" The male being said pulling out a gun. Scourge's eyes widened and he aimed the gun at the female. The green hedgehog has killed and destroyed many lives. But seeing a child killed in front of him was a bit much. He raced forward and knocked the being's gun out their hand. He fought with his hands and tried to bang this person up very well. Enough to show him whose boss. Scourge continued to knock the being around and getting hit in the face as well by punches. Scourge now had a bloody lip and a bruised stomach. He realized the child was still standing there in the ally way for some reason. Scourge paid no attention to her. He may be saving her life but that never meant he truly cared. He was just having a bad day and this person picked the wrong time to mess with him and a defenseless hedgehog female. The being was knocked away and Scourge saw his chance. He grabbed the female forcefully and took off running.

"Oww! Mister stop pwease!" Cried the female.

"Shut up and run if you know what's good for ya!" Scourge yelled looking at the white hedgehog baby. She sniffled and continued to run.

They made sharp turns and stopped at the parking lot of a mall. Scourge looked around and didn't see the person who was out to kill the little female. She cried and hugged Scourge. He pushed her away and she fell to the floor. She didn't cry she just sat there looking up at him. He looked at her from the corned of his eye and bared his teeth in a growl. The lightning blast mad him appear to be a creature form the devil himself. She shuck a bit as the rain continued to fall on them. Scourge looked around and was about to walk off when the female grabbed his arm. She held it tight only to be thrown to the ground.

"Go and play in traffic you little mistake! I'm out of here. You can take care of yourself now. I was your age when I went off on my own. Good riddance!" The male said walking off.

"But mister me scare f the dark." The baby said shaking a bit.

"Deal with it!" Scourge said putting the sunglasses on his head and walking away.

"Mister pwease! Pwease don't go!" She cried hugging his waist. Scourge growled and pushed her hard to the ground. She fell on her bottom and looked up at him. He looked down at her and growled.

"Get out of my face!" He yelled turning to leave again.

He heard a noise and the same male appeared. Scourge growled and stood in a fighting position. The strange male used spin dash. So this one was a hedgehog. Scourge used the same attack. The two nearly missed the baby hedgehog till Scourge kicked her away. Actually he shoved her away. He only did it because she was in the way.

The two continued to fight each other. Scourge was pulled to the ground and punched with out mercy in the rain water. He had more cuts but he rolled and now the other hedgehog was on his back being punched by Scourge. The two rolled and rolled till Scourge pushed him off and used spin dash to knock the other male into a parked car.

He stood and went over to the child to get her away from the fight. He hated the idea he saved her now he had to baby-sit her. He heard a few clicking noises and grunts. He looked back and saw that the male had the gun out. He was coughing blood but his arm was steady aiming at the baby!

Four shots rang out and the creature vanished! He ran off throwing the gun back in the process. Scourge was holding the child close to him to keep her safe. He opened his eyes and bared his teeth to ease the pain. He was shot in the back three times. The fourth bullet missed him by inches.

He let go of the baby and fell to the ground panting and moaning in pain.

"Mister! Mister you okay?" The baby asked going up to Scourge's eye level. He looked at her and growled.

"Get out of here now!" He panted.

"But you're hurt." She said placing her tiny hand on his. He made a fist and pushed the child away.

"I said go!" He coughed and laid his head back down on the floor. He was bleeding heavily and was in pain.

"No mister you're hurt." The baby said crying. She went and hugged Scourge. It hurt him when she hugged him. She laid under his arm and nuzzled against his chest. His arm was over her but he didn't do it with his free will. She just placed his arm over her. Seeing that holding the child tightly would ease the pain he used his arm to act like a hug. She smiled and nuzzled against him. The green hedgehog felt weak and looked at the female. She smiled and placed her tiny hand on his face.

"Thank you mister." She smiled kissing his head. He smirked but panted in pain. He looked at the baby and saw that she was smiling. She looked like a little angle. He for the first time smiled. But not an evil grin but a loving one. He brought the female into a warm hug. She smiled and hugged him back. She shuck a bit since she was wet and cold but the supposed heartless green male held her closer to his fur to calm her shaking. He winced as the blood continued to flow down his back.

He looked at the bundle in his arms and smiled warmly. He stroked her quills and she closed her eyes.

"That's it kid. Go to sleep. You'll be okay." He said baring his teeth. He stroked her quills and saw she was now close to sleeping. He closed his eyes tightly to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Oh god." He said hugging the child tighter against his chest to keep the pain at ease.

"Mister?" The little one said. Scourge growled but looked at her.

"Yeah what kid?" He asked holding her tighter.

"Thank you so much for protecting me." She smiled with her eyes half closed. He smirked and rubbed her head to make her go to sleep.

"Are you going to be…."

"Kid just close your eyes." Scourge said looking at her. She nodded and nuzzled against him again. The green male felt weaker and knew he was dieing. He smirked and new something like this would happen if he meddled in someone else's business.

He closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. His thoughts went back to the child he protected. He held her tightly and smiled weakly.

"See ya around kid." He said softly cradling her in his arms.

Then he felt a warm feeling. He smiled and realized that the baby wasn't near him any more. He felt around and found that his wounds were not there. They were gone?

He looked all around and saw he was in a white area. He looked forward and saw a white female hedgehog.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and walked up to him. She was a teenager like him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and smiled. He looked at her and smirked.

"Since you saved me I thought I should save you." The female said softly. His eyes widened and he looked straight at her.

"Kid?" He said in shock. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The image vanished and Scourge was back outside the prison walls. He looked around and saw nothing but the deathly area.

He looked around again and felt the spot where he was kissed. He smiled and ran off. Maybe just maybe…..being a hero…..would better suit him. Just maybe.

**Whoa deep fic huh? Well reviews would be nice of you. I tried to keep Scourge in character as best I can. I'll think about writing a sequel. You know Scourge continuing to find out who he is really. Well Thank you for reading this one shot about Scourge. Have a lovely day. **


End file.
